Incidents in the Meeting Room
by akuma-tan
Summary: Gaara becomes more and more perplexed by Naruto's behaviour in the Kage meeting. GaaNaru. My first fanfic so sorry if it's not so good.. Reviews gladly accepted :)


Incidents in the Meeting Room

There it was again. The hand. Gaara had spent most of the morning Kage meeting shifting around trying to avoid a certain blond haired ninja's hand as it casually landed yet again on his knee. He glanced over at Naruto who appeared to paying attention to whatever the Raikage was ranting on about but Gaara could see the subtle smirk that he knew was aimed at him.

Once again, like it had many times already, the hand travelled up from his thigh. And, as he done before, Gaara shifted away causing the hand to fall with a silent thud onto his seat.

Seemingly getting the message, Naruto brought his hand up to rest his chin on and glanced slightly at his red-headed friend, who, had it not been for his sand armour, would probably be very red in face by this point. Naruto's smirk grew as he figured this out.

Just as Gaara had finally figured out what everyone was talking about and had started paying attention again, he felt it. A slight poke to his foot. He frowned at Naruto. This was definitely his doing.

"Is there a problem, _Kazekage-sama_?" Naruto whispered to him with the ever present smirk growing.

Gaara sighed and stood up. He didn't know how much more of this he could take, his heart felt like it was going to burst right out his chest.

"Excuse me, everyone. But I think it would be in everyone's best interests if we close the meeting here for now and return in a few hours."

There were sighs of relief around the table as the Kages stood up, stretched and began filing out the room. Gaara ran his fingers through his hair and glanced at Naruto, who had yet to leave. Naruto grinned up at him and opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything, Gaara held up a hand, silencing him.

"Naruto… what was that?" He frowned.

"What was what –ttebayo?" Naruto asked innocently, stretching his arms out in front of him.

"_That_. Earlier." Gaara sent a withering look to Naruto's hands.

Naruto chuckled. "If you can't figure it out yourself, then just forget it." And with that he got up and left without a second glance.

Gaara stared out the window, Naruto's words echoing in his mind. _If you can't figure it out_, figure what out? Gaara didn't know, _then just forget it._ Forget it? How could he forget it? His mind had been in turmoil through the whole meeting and now Naruto wanted him to just pretend it didn't happen? No. That was what Gaara thought. No, he would not forget it. He _refused_ to forget it. Because, despite how much it had bugged him, he really had liked all the secret attention Naruto had been showing him and wondered if maybe Naruto hadn't realised that. Gaara looked up sharply. _No._ It wasn't Naruto who hadn't realised it, Naruto knew exactly how his every touch was affecting the Kazekage. It was _Gaara_. He hadn't noticed how he felt towards the blond. And maybe, just maybe, Naruto was trying to help him see it.

Gaara groaned in frustration, hitting his head of the window. He may not have known much about love but he could tell now that what he felt for Naruto was probably just that.

"Gaara?"

Gaara turned quickly to see Naruto stood in the doorway with an amused smile.

"What are you doing?" He asked, making his way over to the red-head.

Naruto hopped up to sit on the table and stared at Gaara expectantly. Gaara couldn't think of a worse time for him to appear. Here was the very person Gaara had realised he had feelings for not moments ago and now he didn't know what to do. Did he tell Naruto how he felt? Or did he just try to push the feelings away?

While he was pondering these things he had failed to notice just how close Naruto had started to get, leaning in till their noses were mere centimetres apart.

"Wah! Na-Naruto? What are you doing?" He started, suddenly being confronted directly by those deep blue eyes.

"Gaara.." Naruto breathed, reaching a hand up to gently stroke Gaara's cheek, "Have you still not figured it out?"

Gaara gulped. He could tell Naruto everything he had just been think but what if he didn't return the same feelings?

Naruto sighed and pulled away slightly. "Gaara, since you still don't get it, I'll tell you. I like you. And not just as a friend."

Gaara blinked. Had he understood that right? If so should he tell Naruto his own feelings...? Yes. He decided. He would take a leap of faith and hope for the best.

"I…" He began, not sure how to say it. His face was starting to feel very warm and the sand armour was starting to crack from the extra heat.

Naruto smirked. "Hey Gaara, could it be you weren't actually annoyed back then but embarrassed?"

He noticed the reddening of Gaara's cheek as a part of the armour fell away to crumble on the floor. He leaned back in, pressing his forehead on Gaara's.

"Well?"

Gaara's mind was a mess; here was Naruto, blue eyes boring into green, lips millimetres apart, practically begging him to admit what he realised Naruto already knew.

"I.." Gaara started again. He still wasn't sure how he was supposed to say it. He wasn't like Naruto, he couldn't just come straight out and say it.

Naruto was getting impatient. "ugh.. Gaara, yes or no, do you like me?"

Gaara nodded, not trusting his voice anymore. And that's all it took. Naruto grinned brighter than he ever had before and leaned in to gently press their lips together in a soft kiss.

Pulling away, they smiled at each other. This, they thought, was how things should be.


End file.
